What could have happened
by ShiroGraysonRae
Summary: What if things happened slightly differently? Then who would be with who?
1. Set up

"It felt like a lifetime since the five paladins of Voltron had been to their home planet. But it had only been a couple years but it was a couple of years without contact with their families on Earth to let them know they were alive or to have anything that they found normal on Earth including food and it was starting to show on the team how much they missed home.

Now things had changed since we last saw these people from the Dreamworks Voltron: Legendary Defender. For instance, Keith came back to Voltron as a secret weapon himself since there was no need for a another paladin. Lance and Pidge had gotten together and started to date which even with all the crazy going on any normal day for this team it was amazing they had the time and energy to date each other. Hunk was still his love-able self who was still really hung up on Shay. Shiro had finally remembered most of what happened during his year as a prisoner of the Galra. Allura and Coran were the same, and Matt was also around to help as he can mostly helping Pidge with the decoding of Galra information as the war against the Galra was still going on. But in times of war things are always changing which is just about to happen…

"Hey Mullet head! Do you mind watching my back next time we train! I am going to be feeling pain for days!" complained Lance.

"Why are you blaming it on me? We all were training as a team you know." Keith replied.

"Because I feel it was more your fault." Stated Lance.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Shiro. "Lance, you are fine! You just need to stretch it out, it will help."

"But… but…" Lance complained.

"No buts!" stated Shiro.

"Fine!" Exclaimed Lance.

"I am ready to eat!" exclaimed Hunk.

"Big surprise there." Stated Pidge.

"Are you okay Pidge?" asked Lance. "You don't usually talk like that to Hunk."

"I'm fine Lance, just… just need a nap." Replied Pidge.

"Are you sure you are okay Pidge?" asked Shiro.

"Will you guys please...STOP ASKING ME THAT!" replied Pidge as she stormed off.

"Lance, any idea what is wrong with your girlfriend?" asked Keith.

"No idea, but I'm going to go find out. Peace out guys." Replied Lance as he ran off to catch up with Pidge.

"Anyone wants to join me in the kitchen to eat?" asked Hunk who felt guilty because of how Pidge reacted to him talking last time.

"Sure, I could use a snack" replied Keith.

"Count me in" replied Shiro. Meanwhile with Lance and Pidge in Pidge's room…


	2. What is wrong?

"Knock, knock. Pidge, can I come in?" asked Lance with the door barely opened.

"Fine, come on in Lance." Replied Pidge. Of which, after hearing that Lance opened the door the rest of the way and walked in closing the door behind him.

"Hey Katie, what happened back there?" Lance asked while using her real name that he only used when they were alone. And after a big sigh from Pidge she decided to tell Lance.

"I'm not feeling good today. I woke up with this really bad migraine that I cannot shake and I have tried everything. But I still had to train! With all of you guys talking it was hurting my head, because it sounded like you were shouting even though I knew you were not." Replied Pidge.

"Aw Katie, you should have told us or at least me. I am sure Shiro would have not required you to be at the training if he knew." Came Lance's reply.

"But that is the thing." Replied Pidge. "Then you and Shiro would make a huge deal over little old me. I mean you know how Shiro is like with things for me. Shiro treats me more like his own kid than anyone else. For example, when we started dating Shiro freaked out! Which is why I was unsure how to tell you knowing that you would probably do something similar to Shiro. Add in the fact that the two of you guys together would overwhelmed me with you guys trying to help me when I just want to be alone."

"Kate, that just means we really care for you." Replied Lance as he comes to sit beside Pidge on her bed. Which she then lets her head fall softly on his lap. As Lance rubs her back with one hand and rubs her head with his other hand lightly as he continues with "I am glad you finally told me what was up with you this morning. Anything I can do to help?"

"Just don't leave! This feels nice." Came Pidge's response.

"Was not planning on it Katie" replied Lance.

Meanwhile back at the kitchen, Hunk had made a small Earth like snack for Shiro and Keith and a meal for himself.

"I cannot wait to dig into this goodness right here! I think I totally deserve it after our training today." Said Hunk.

"You bet you do big guy" replied Keith who was surprised at how much better Hunk was getting at fighting since becoming a pilot of Voltron.

"We all are doing amazing with the training recently. Allura and I are finding it hard to make the trainigs difficult enough for this team." Shiro told them. Just then Matt walking into the kitchen.

"Hey guys! How was training?" asked Matt.

"Hard" complained Hunk.

"Good to fight with the team again." Replied Keith.

"And the team it's self is getting better." Replied Shiro.

"Where's Pidge and Lance?" asked Matt.

"Pidge kind of freaked out on us on the way from the training deck to here and ran off. Lance followed her and figured they would come back when she calms down." Replied Hunk.

"Oh, I wonder if they need anything?" asked Matt as the door opened again to reveal Lance.

"Hey Lance, how is my sister? Heard that she kind of freaked out." Asked Matt.

"Pidge apparently is dealing with a really bad migraine today that she cannot seem to shake." Replied Lance.

"So after getting that information you left her alone in her room to deal with her pain?" replied a very mad Shiro.

"No Shiro, I did not do that. After hanging together for a bit Pidge asked if I could grab some food, medicine, and some water." Replied Lance.

"I'll make some food for both of you!" replied Hunk.

"Thanks Hunk! Any idea where the medicine is at?" asked Lance.

"I have some in my room, I will go get you a bottle." Replied Matt as he left to go to his room and bring back the medicine.

"Sorry for jumping to a conclusion Lance. It's just Pidge is like a daughter to me and…" Shiro said.

"Don't worry about it Shiro, I know that. In fact she feels like you are a father figure to her. Which is why she did not tell us. Because she wants peace and quiet and would not get that if she told us because between you, Matt, and I we would check up on her a lot." Replied Lance has he finished filling up two cups of water placing on a tray Hunk got out to place the food on.

"There is a lot of truth in that. Well, take your phone, if you or if Pidge needs anything let me know I can help out that way." Replied Shiro.

"You can also let me know as well." Replied Matt as he comes back into the room and placing the bottle on the same tray that Lance put the cups of water on.

"ORDER UP!" shouted Hunk as he also placed the food on the same tray as before.

"Thanks guys, and I will let both of you know if we need anything else." Replied Lance as he grabbed the tray and headed back to Pidge's room.

"Knock, Knock Kate. I'm back" whispered Lance.

"Come on in Lance." Came Pidge's reply.

"Hey, did the power nap help at all?" asked Lance as he opens the door the whole way again to enter closing the door behind him and coming back to sitting next to Pidge.

"A little, thanks for soothing me down enough to be able to sleep at all." Replied Pidge.

"For you Katie anything! I have the stuff you asked for." Stated Lance as he shows Pidge everything on the tray for her.

"How did I get so lucky to have you as my boyfriend?" asked Pidge.

"I am the one lucky Kate" came Lance's response. Pidge then started to eat the food and took some medicine with the water. Once it was all done Pidge laid down on Lance's lap again as he once again rubbed her back with one hand and stroking her head with his other.

"Thanks for everything Lance." Pidge said softly to him.

"No Katie, thank you for letting me to take care of you." Replied Lance.

"The medicine is finally working for the first time today." Stated Pidge.

"That's amazing Pidge! You should get some sleep, I'll check up on you in a little bit." Said Lance.

"Your right, just keep your phone on and near you. I'll contact you if I need you." Stated Pidge.

"Anything for you Babe." Replied Lance.

"A new nickname?" asked Pidge.

"Maybe" came Lance's reply.

"Well maybe this one can come out more than the other one. Maybe even around our friends?" asked Pidge.

"Are you serious? You will let me call you "Babe" in front of everyone?" questioned Lance.

"Anything but formal ceremonies, sure." Replies Pidge.

"YES! Oops. Sorry Babe." Exclaimed Lance.

"Your fine Lance, now go hang out with the guys. I know you want to." Pidge said.

"Fine, but my sound is on so I will hear it if you need something. Anything at all." Reminded Lance.

"Got it, and thanks again." Stated Pidge.

"Love you Babe" stated Lance.

"Love you too" stated Pidge. And once Lance heard that he left with a smile on his face as he went to see if everyone was still in the kitchen.

"Hunk, I think you need to stop eating. You will need to save room for the dinner Coran is going to make for us. "stated Keith.

"You underestimate the amount of food Hunk can eat Keith." Stated Lance as he entered the room.

"How's Pidge?" asked Shiro and Matt at the same time.

"Pidge is getting better, she said medicine was starting to kick in. She is currently taking a nap." Replied Lance.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my sister Lance. She is lucky to have you." Replied Matt.

"No Matt, I am the lucky one." Replied Lance.

"Good answer Lance." Shiro stated as Coran and Allura walk into the room.

"Hello Paladins! Where is number five?" asked Coran.

"Pidge is in her room sleeping off a really bad migraine." Replied Lance.

"Oh, sorry to hear Pidge is not feeling well." Replied Allura.

"Well, we will have to remember to talk to her later then. But we are on our way to hit another Zarkon base." Stated Coran.

"When do we engage?" asked Shiro.

"We arrive in your 30 Earth minutes." Replied Coran. "Then we have to do some recon on what is going on."

"I'll go check on Pidge and let her know." Stated Lance.

"Okay, and Lance?" asked Shiro.

"Hmm?" asked Lance turning around to face Shiro to see what he was going to say.

"Ask Pidge if she is up to piloting the green lion" stated Shiro.

"Will do Shiro." Came Lance's reply.

"Knock, knock Babe." Stated Lance as he found himself at Pidge's door yet again.

"Come on in Lance" came Pidge's reply. And once he was through the door and came up to her he checked her out.

"How are you feeling Babe?" asked Lance.

"A lot better, between you rubbing my back, the medicine, finally getting some food in me, and all the naps I am almost 100%" stated Pidge.

"That's great Babe!" exclaimed Lance.

"So, are you just checking up on me?" asked Pidge.

"Yes, I am checking up on you, but I also have another reason to check up on you." Stated Lance.

"Oh? And what other reason do you have for checking up on me?" asked Pidge.

"Well in about 15 minutes from now we will be at out next target spot. And Shiro was hoping you were feeling up to piloting the green lion to collect recon." Stated Lance.

"Great another battle, and yeah I can." Stated Pidge.

"I'm glad you are feeling up for it Babe!" exclaimed Lance.

"Me too. Now let's go catch up with everyone and figure out what needs to happen." Stated Pidge.

"Okay Babe, follow me. I know where everyone should be." Stated Lance as they both leave Pidge's room the kitchen.


	3. VOLTRON!

"Hey guys! Look who I found!" exclaimed Lance as he and Pidge entered the room.

"PIDGE!" came the chorus of everyone when they saw Pidge was finally out of her room.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Pidge.

"Are you feeling better Pidge?" asked Matt.

"Yes, Matt, I am feeling way better!" exclaimed Pidge.

"You sure you are feeling well?" asked Shiro.

"Yes, Shiro I feel almost 100%" stated Pidge.

"Did Lance fill you in?" asked Coran.

"Yes, he did." Stated Pidge.

"Good to see you looking better." Stated Hunk.

"Thanks Hunk, and sorry for freaking out on you as well as everyone else. I don't handle not feeling well the best." Pidge explained.

"Don't worry about it Pidge I know that feeling sick or bad can do weird things." Replied Hunk.

"I also want to say sorry to the others who were there." Stated Pidge.

"Like Hunk said Pidge, don't worry, we all get it." Replied Keith of which everyone agreed.

"Just promise that next time you do not feel good you will let us all know?" asked Shiro.

"Maybe" replied Pidge.

"Pidge…" questioned Shiro.

"Fine…only if you all promise not to overwhelm me with trying to help." Stated Pidge.

"Don't worry Babe, I got your back." Stated Lance.

"Babe?" questioned the rest of the team besides Pidge and Lance.

"I liked it when he called me that earlier and said I was fine with him calling me that in front of you guys." Stated Pidge. "Unless you guys don't like it?"

"No, it's fine Pidge. It will take time to get used to it but you two have been dating for a couple years." Replied Shiro.

"Has it really been that long?" asked Lance.

"Is someone not keeping track of how long his relationship has lasted?" asked Keith

"Well, to be exact it, have been two years six months plus fifteen days and four hours. Not that I am keeping super close attention to it." Replied Pidge, as Lance was stunned with his mouth hanging open.

"Uh Pidge, I think you broke Lance." Stated a very concerned Hunk while trying to gain Lance's attention by waving a hand in his face.

"I had no idea anyone could cause Lance to stop talking at all, Nice Pidge." Stated Keith.

"Lance? Lance? Hello? I think you are right Hunk." Stated Pidge as she ignored Keith's comment as she was only worried for her boyfriend.

"Well, I thought that he would come back after what I said. Pidge I think you really broke him." Stated Keith.

"Shall we bring him to the healing pods?" asked Coran.

"Maybe." Stated Pidge as she felt tears starting to fall down her face. "Lance, come on. Lance come back!"

"Don't worry I got this Pidge." Stated Hunk who mimicked a farting sound with no response.

"I really broke him… The only guys I felt like this for…" Pidge stated before she fell to the floor crying her eyes out. Which caused Matt and Shiro to come up to her and try to comfort her any way they could when…

"PIDGE! BABE WHAT HAPPENED!" Yelled Lance as he came out of his trance to see pidge on the floor crying as he raced to help comfort Pidge.

"LANCE!" Exclaimed everyone.

"Oh! Lance thank goodness you are okay!" exclaimed Pidge as she jumped in Lance's lap crying into the shoulder of his shirt.

"Way to scare us man! You freaked everyone out and made Pidge cry!" stated Hunk.

"Wait, I made you cry, Pidge?" asked Lance.

"No, I just thought I broke my boyfriend." Pidge said as she finished crying.

"Don't worry Pidge I am here to stay with you." Exclaimed Lance.

"Well since that fun is all done, let's get ready to run some recon on this target we just arrived to." Stated Shiro as he and Matt stood up.

"To the green lion!" yelled Hunk. Matt, Keith, and the Paladins all ran to the green lion's bay as Coran ran to the bridge of the castle ship. And once everyone was on the green lion they all took off.

"Coran, we have a visual." Stated Pidge over the intercom. "Sending visual your way now."

"Copy number five." Stated Coran.

"I only see a single battleship. Is that real?" asked Lance.

"Copy, the sensors are not picking up anything else around." Coran stated.

"Something does not feel right." Stated Shiro.

"Shiro, what do you say about getting in battle stations then to engage?" asked Keith.

"Good idea Keith, Pidge take us back to the lions just in case." Stated Shiro.

"Copy that Shiro." Stated Pidge.

"Any chance I can get a food break for this mission?" asked Hunk. Which caused everyone around Hunk to stare at him as if asking if he really asked that.

"No Hunk. Yellow lion, NOW!" Shiro said as Pidge landed back on castle ship. As everyone unloaded Lance made a quick stop with Pidge up front.

"See you in a bit Babe." Stated Lance from behind Pidge making her jump slightly.

"Oh Lance, you startled me. And remember be careful." Replied Pidge.

"I'll try, but only if you do as well." Stated Lance almost in a joking manner but meaning every word.

"I'll do my best." Stated Pidge as she turned her seat around to see Lance and Lance knowing she wanted a good bye kiss leaned towards her and kissed her straight on the lips. Before he left to go to the red lion.

"Everyone ready?" asked Shiro as he made it to his lion.

"Ready" stated Pidge.

"Matt and I are in the bridge on stand by." Stated Keith.

"I'm ready." Stated Hunk.

"Blue lion ready." Stated Allura.

"Lance are you ready?" asked Shiro.

"Sorry Shiro, yes I am now." Stated Lance.

"Alright let's go!" exclaimed Shiro as they shot out of the castle ship. Thinking that it was a single battleship they did not form Voltron. When all of a sudden about ten fleets and battleships showed up.

"Ambush!" yelled Keith.

"WE NEED VOLTRON!" yelled Shiro. And now the five Paladins are forming Voltron as Matt and Keith move to battle stations.

"Alright, where should we start?" asked Lance.

"Fighters 12 o'clock." Stated Pidge.

"Lance, form sword!" demanded Shiro of which Lance inserted his red bayard into the correct hole.

"Come at me Zarkon bad guys!" exclaimed Lance as fighters started to engage.

"Pidge. Shield." Demanded Shiro and Pidge formed the shield and Voltron started to engage as one of the battleships started to aim at Voltron. And Keith and Matt we both engaging other fighters. When the battleship shot they hit Voltron or to be more precise, the green lion.

"AHHHHHHHH!" yelled Pidge.

"PIDGE!" yelled the team.

"KATIE!" yelled Lance.

"I'm okay, just don't get hit with that ray it hurts bad." Stated Pidge.

"Thank goodness you are okay sis!" exclaimed Matt.

"Alright Hunk fire laser gun!" demanded Shiro as the battleships all started to aim at Voltron again.

"Battleships all aiming at us!" stated Lance.

"Coran, are you able to help with the battleships?" asked Allura.

"On it!" Coran said but before he could one of the battleships shot at Voltron yet again and once again at Pidge. With such a force that disconnected the green lion from Voltron as Voltron remained connected.

"PIDGE!" yelled the team.

"KATIE!" yelled Lance of which there was no response.

"Alright, let's finish up we need to get to Pidge!" stated Lance who had had enough of this fight.

"Matt, switch to rescue mission for Pidge. And the rest of us let's finish this up now!" demanded Shiro.

"On it." Stated Matt.

"Yeah!" yelled the rest of the team after a little longer the battle was finished but not without more pain.


	4. Injured

"How is Pidge?" asked Lance to Coran as she was in a healing pod.

"Number five got a bad hit but a few hours in here and she will back to before. If only that could be said of Shiro." Stated Coran who was making a reference to the fact that during the fight Shiro got hit pretty bad as well.

"How long will Shiro need to be in the pod?" asked Keith.

"A few days maybe weeks?" guessed Coran.

"Who will pilot the black lion?" asked Hunk.

"Maybe I should see if the black lion will take me back?" questioned Keith out loud.

"Worth a shot." Stated Allura as Everyone but Lance and Coran headed to the bay for the black lion.

"You should go Lance and see what will happen." Stated Coran.

"I can't leave Pidge." Stated Lance.

"I understand, in that case I will be back when it is time to release Pidge in two hours." Stated Coran as he left leaving Lance with Shiro and Pidge in the pods. Standing next to the pod that Pidge was in Lance started talking hoping Pidge could hear him.

"Kate, I am so sorry you got hurt. I should have done something, anything to prevent this. Man! Today has been crazy! This morning I was trying to figure out why you freaked out on Hunk after training. This made it possible for us to have some cuddles to help with your migraine. To forming Voltron and then your lion being shot off of Voltron." Stated Lance as he processed the day out loud.

"Alright Lance, it has been two Earth hours. Pidge should come out at any time." Stated Coran as he came back into the room.

"Uh?" questioned Lance who was so lost in his own thought that he did not really hear what Coran said.

"I said Pidge should be waking up soon." Repeated Coran. "You really love her don't you Lance?"

"Of course I do, Coran. Pidge is amazing and I am so lucky that she puts up with me." Stated Lance.

"Don't sell yourself short Lance, there are a number of reasons why Pidge loves you." Stated Coran.

"Like what?" asked Lance.

"How about the fact you are a sharpshooter, you are amazing inside and out. Or the fact you will do anything you can to make life on the ship fun for everyone on the team without asking for anything in return?" stated Pidge from behind Lance.

"PIDGE! You're up!" exclaimed Lance as he turned around and gave Pidge the biggest hug he could.

"Hey Lance!" exclaimed Pidge.

"Babe you scared me. I thought I may have lost you." Stated Lance.

"You could never leave before I told you why I love you." Stated Pidge as if that was an obvious fact.

"Welcome back number five!" exclaimed Coran.

"PIDGE!" exclaimed Matt as he walked into the room to check on Lance and Pidge just to find her up.

"Hey Matt!" exclaimed Pidge as Lance moved to her side to allow the siblings to see one another but not letting Pidge go.

"I thought we lost you!" stated Matt.

"Nope, still here. Must have been some fight since Lance thought the same thing." Stated Pidge.

"It sure was difficult fight." Agreed Lance.

"Pidge! Glad to see you are up and seem well!" exclaimed Allura as she, Keith, and Hunk came back after stopping by the black lion.

"Hey, where is Shiro?" asked Pidge.

"He is in this healing pod and will be for a while. He was hit pretty bad. Which reminds me how did things go with the black lion?" asked Coran.

"The black lion responded immediately. So at least until Shiro wakes up, I am the pilot of the black lion again." Stated Keith.

"You got it boss." Stated Lance trying to bring the mood back up.

"Please do not call me that Lance." Stated Keith.

"Fine Mullet head" stated Lance.

"Uh." Exclaimed Keith as everyone else chuckled a bit and Pidge held onto Lance a little more as a thank you to him for lightening the mood.

"So, what should we do now?" asked Hunk.

"Rest for now but in the morning we will train without Shiro." Stated Keith as he left to train on the training deck.

"Well then, I will be in the kitchen." Stated Hunk as he got up and walked out of the room.

"I shall go check on the castle levels." Stated Coran as he left.

"And I need to take a nap." Stated Allura as she also left.

"And I am going to let you guys be." Stated Matt as he also left.

"Well I guess it is just you and me Pidge." Stated Lance as he was trying to flirt with Pidge.

"Don't forget Shiro right behind you." Reminded Pidge.

"Ah, come on Babe. I was trying to flirt with you." Stated Lance.

"I know, I just had to say that." Pidge told Lance as a wicked smirk came across her face.

"Ouch Pidge" responded Lance.

"Oh come on you know you love me for my sarcasm." Stated Pidge.

"Sad but true Babe." Replied Lance. They then left the room to hang out around the castle.


	5. Training

The next morning…

"Lance on your six!" yelled Keith during training.

"Got it!" stated Lance.

"Pidge, WATCH OUT!" yelled Hunk.

"Huh?" questioned Pidge when she was hit with a stun bolt in the back.

"End training!" yelled Keith.

"Pidge!" yelled Lance as everyone ran over to Pidge who was knocked down.

"Sorry Pidge." Stated Hunk shamefully.

"No harm Hunk, just remember to tell me or anyone else where the enemy is." Stated Pidge as she started to get up with Lance helping her by holding her hand.

"Great point Pidge." Stated Keith.

"Got it." Replied Hunk.

"Just be glad they were stun." Stated Allura.

"Yeah otherwise I would be really mad." Stated Lance. "Actually I am mad but.."

"Let's go one more run and then take a lunch break." Stated Keith.

"Sounds like a plan." Stated Allura.

"One more than food. One more than food." Repeated Hunk with his eyes shut and while the whole team was staring at him with questioning looks.

"Hunk?" question Lance.

"Yes Lance, boyfriend of Pidge?" asked Hunk while the team sent Hunk another questioning look at Hunk.

"Ummm… Hunk? Are you feeling okay?" asked Pidge.

"Yes Pidge, girlfriend of Lance, I feel great!" exclaimed Hunk.

"Okay, change of plans let's all go get Hunk checked out in the medical center." Stated Keith as he tried escorting Hunk to the medical station while everyone walked behind to fallow and assist if needed.

"How was your training team?" asked Coran as he was checking on Shiro when the whole team walked in.

"It was a learning experience." Stated Pidge while feeling the brouse from training on her back but trying not to make it obvious so not to worry the team.

"Oh? How is that?" asked Coran.

"Pidge was hit with one of the bolts from the training program." Stated Lance who was still not happy that Pidge was hit.

"What? Pidge was hit?" asked Matt who was also in the room.

"Did it leave a mark?" asked Coran.

"I'll be fine, we are actually all here for Hunk." Stated Pidge trying to get the attention off of her for once and hoping Lance or Matt did not notice she did not answer that question. However after a brief look at both told her they would all have to talk about it later.

"What seems to be the problem with Hunk that all of you guys came over here with him?" asked Coran.

"Well… " stated Keith.

"He is acting strange to say the least." Finished Allura.

"Well, I guess let's see." Stated Coran. "Hunk please come over here." While pointing to a chair next to Coran.

"Sure Coran or Space Uncle." Stated Hunk as if that was a normal reference to Coran.

"I see the reason for concern." Stated Coran as being called Space Uncle threw him off for a little bit but only a few ticks.

"Well, is he okay Coran?" asked Keith a few moments later.

"Small concussion and with two Earth hours in a pod he should be fine." Stated Coran.

"Alright, everyone else you are free to do what you wish in the Castle." Stated Keith as he went back to the training deck as Allura also fallowed him to also go to the training deck.

"Hey sis, let's talk about the training this morning." Stated Matt once he was close to Pidge with Lance close by.

"I also have a few questions, mind if I join?" asked Lance to Matt.

"Sure, I think we actually may have the same question." Stated Matt.

"Fine, but let's go to my room." Stated Pidge who gave up trying to fight against Matt and Lance worrying about her.

"Alright Babe we are in your room. Why did you dodge Coran's question about a mark being left?" asked Lance.

"We did have the same question" confirmed Matt. Of which Pidge sighs during before starting.

"I do not know if it left a mark. All I know is that I can still feel where I was hit." Stated Pidge.

"Katie, why did you not say anything." Asked Matt.

"Because she does not want the others to know?" asked Lance.

"Yes and I did not want to worry the two of you." Stated Pidge who was sitting on her bed looking down while Lance and Matt were standing looking at her.

"Well I am glad you are okay sis. And now that I know you are okay I will leave the two of you here. Seems you have some stuff to talk about." Stated Matt as he left to decode more Galra code.

"Kate, are you really okay?" asked Lance as soon as Matt was out of ear shot. As Lance sat down next to Pidge on her bed.

"I'm fine, just sore." Stated Pidge.

"Mind if I check the spot?" asked Lance.

"Fine." Stated Pidge as she lifted her shirt half way to reveal a huge bruise on her lower center of her back.

"Katie, this is a big bruise. Are you sure you don't want to just hop in a healing pod?" asked a very concerned Lance.

"No, I am fine. But if I decide against it I promise to tell you." Reflected Pidge.

"You better because I do not want to be finding that type of stuff out via Coran." Teased Lance.

"Sorry for not saying it before Lance." Stated Pidge after a moment of thinking about it.

"As long as you are okay and tell me at some point than it is okay. And I totally understand this because of everything with Hunk." Stated Lance trying to cheer Pidge up.

"That was weird. Like when he referred to you as my boyfriend and vis versa. Then calling Coran Space Uncle." Laughed Pidge along with Lance.

"The look on Coran's face said it all. I am shocked he recovered so fast." Replied Lance.

"Well when you know you are needed like with the wellbeing of someone around you. One can find out how well in control they can be when they need to be." Stated Pidge.

"That's my girl. Keep stated those facts!" exclaimed Lance.

"Thanks Babe." Stated Pidge.

"You know I like it when you call me that too." Stated Lance.

"Sadly around the others I do not tend to use nicknames." Reminded Pidge.

"Then at least when we are together. We can work on you saying it in front of the team later." Came Lance's reply.

"Dream on Babe." Replied Pidge. All of this continued until it was time to see about Hunk of which everyone on the ship showed up for.

"Alright guys he should be coming back to any minute now." Stated Coran.

"Good." Stated Keith as the pod released Hunk.

"Hey Hunk!" exclaimed Lance.

"Lance? Why are you being nice to me? I hurt Pidge." Stated Hunk.

"Don't worry about me Hunk. It's all fine." Replied Pidge.

"That is nice of you to say Pidge, but I still messed up." Replied Hunk.

"We all mess up Hunk. And although I am not happy Pidge was hit, I am glad that it was during training and not a battle." Stated Lance.

"Some of us mess up more than other. Right Lance?" questioned Keith who was trying to break the tension on the team. Which for all but Lance it worked.

"You trying to say something their Mullet head?" questioned Lance.

"Come on Babe. He was trying to get Hunk to stop overthinking the accident during training." Stated Pidge.

"Fine, but next time Mullet head I will not go easy." Stated Lance.

"Of course not." Teased Keith.

"So do you really forgive me Pidge?" asked Hunk.

"Of course I do Hunk. I could never stay mad at you and I understand it was an accident." Replied Pidge.

"Which reminds me just to make sure something like this does not happen in battle. What do we all need to make sure we do if we call out to a team member about an enemy position?" questioned Keith.

"We should make sure to give them a reference so the team member knows where to look." Stated Hunk.

"Do we all agree with Hunk's answer?" asked Keith.

"Yes." Was the chorus of answers from the whole team including Matt and Coran.

"Good, well it's time to eat. So you are all free until mid-afternoon training." Stated Keith.

"Ah! Come on man. We already had a busy day!" exclaimed Lance.

"Don't worry if this training goes well than I have a surprise we all would like." Stated Keith mysteriously.

"Oh! Can we get any hints?" asked Lance.

"No." replied Keith.

"Another change in Voltron?" asked Hunk.

"You have a plan for a final battle with the Galra?" asked Pidge.

"You finally found a girlfriend?" asked Lance.

"None of your guys were right." Stated Keith as he left to his room before food.

"Okay? Give me 15 minutes then food will be ready." Stated Hunk as he left to the kitchen.


	6. Family

"Hey Matt, can you show me the new upgrade you did on the bridge?" asked Coran.

"What new upgrade?" asked Allura.

"Yeah, let's go to the bridge and I will show you. Want to come Pidge and Lance?" asked Matt.

"I want to Matt but I really need to work on the new Galra code that came in last night. Can you show me another time?" asked Pidge.

"Oh, yeah I can show you another time." Stated Matt in an understanding but disappointed way.

"Sorry Matt." Stated Pidge.

"Don't worry Pidge. I forgot we got more last night to be honest. Any way how about you Lance? Or are you going to snuggle with your girlfriend while she works?" asked Matt knowing the answer already for his sister's boyfriend that almost never leaves her side.

"Sorry, but snuggling with my girlfriend wins every time." Stated Lance.

"You guys really are made for each other." Stated Allura out of nowhere.

"Uh… Thanks Allura." Replied Pidge as at first she was confused where it came from but recovered.

"Yeah, thanks Allura." Replied Lance.

"Alright, well Allura and Coran let's head up to the bridge." Stated Matt as he, Allura, and Coran all left. And Pidge and Lance left to the green lion bay to work on Galra code. And once there they got in their chair with Lance in the back of the chair and his legs apart to leave room for Pidge to sit in front of him with her laptop on her lap. Then Lance brought up his arms around Pidge's waist and his head on her shoulder.

"I feel really bad for having to say no to Matt." Stated Pidge after a few minutes of work.

"Don't worry Kate. Matt understands that you take advantage of any time you have to work on the code." Stated Lance.

"But he looked so hurt with the fact that I could not." Replied Pidge.

"Katie, don't worry about it. Think of it this as a way to ensured that you and Matt will spend time together to just be technology loving siblings." Replied Lance.

"True, but what would you do? It sounded like you were not planning on being there." Asked Pidge.

"I could take a nap, bug Keith, hang with Hunk, and if I am really board maybe I can sit in on the sibling freak over amazing technology." Stated Lance.

"Lance, you know that Matt kind of likes it when it is the three of us. Right?" asked Pidge.

"I did not know that. But at the same time the two of you need the sibling hang out time." Stated Lance.

"Do you not what to hang out with Matt and I?" asked Pidge who was starting to worry that maybe he did not enjoy hanging with her and her brother together. Which hurt as her boyfriend and her bother are two super important men in her life that she likes when it is the three of them. And Lance being the people pleasing boyfriend he was saw the pain in Pidge's face that he knew what she was thinking.

"Not like that Kate. I just do not want to get in the way of the two of you being close siblings." Stated Lance.

"But Lance, you are one of us. I mean this whole ship is almost like family. And with Matt and I being actual siblings and you and I dating that makes the three of us as close to really being family as possible." Stated Pidge a matter of a factly. Just then there was a knock on the door to the green lion bay.

"Come on in." Lance called hoping to change the topic. In which Matt walked in with food for Lance and Pidge.

"I figured you got carried away with that code again. So I brought you guys some food." Stated Matt.

"Thanks Matt!" exclaimed Lance who was happy to have the food delivered to them.

"Yeah, Thanks Matt!" exclaimed Pidge.

"Well, Pidge how is the coding going?" asked Matt.

"It's going but it is the hardest one yet." Stated Pidge.

"I thought that too when I saw it last night." Responded Matt.

"Oh, and Matt?" asked Pidge.

"Yeah Pidge?" asked Matt.

"When do you want to show me the new thing on the bridge?" asked Pidge.

"How about after training today?" asked Matt.

"Works for me. Can Lance come?" asked Pidge.

"Of course he can! He is pretty much a brother to me." Stated Matt as a matter of fact way.

"Are you sure? Because I am fine if the two of you want some sibling alone time." Responded Lance.

"Of course I am sure Lance!" exclaimed Matt.

"Told you so Babe." Replied Pidge. They continued to talk until it was time to train for a second time that day.

"Well wouldn't you know it is time for mid-afternoon training." Stated Matt.

"No way!" exclaimed Lance.

"Apparently." Replied Pidge.

"At least after we can figure out what surprise has for all of us." Lance said.

"True, but I really don't want to train right now." Whined Pidge.

"Don't worry Pidge, I will take over the coding." Stated Matt as he sat in his seat for decoding.

"Come on Babe, let's get up. The faster we do the faster we finish training then figure out Keith's secret and then the faster we can go back to snuggling." Stated Lance.

"Fine, but only because you said so." Replied Pidge. Then Pidge got up from her seat which made it so Lance could get up as well.


	7. Final

On the training deck...

"Hey lovebirds, just waiting on Hunk." Stated Keith.

"Not anymore." Stated Lance as Hunk ran through the door.

"Sorry I am late guys! I got so into my cooking that I lost track of time." Replied Hunk in a hurry.

"I know what you mean. If Matt was not there we would have to." Stated Pidge.

"Well we are all here now Keith. What is the training this afternoon?" asked Allura.

"Actually it is not a training for a battle. But a training to visit Earth again." Stated Keith.

"Hold up! Is this for real? Because if not than this is a sick and cruel joke." Exclaimed Lance.

"It is true Lance." Replied Keith.

"NO WAY WE CAN GO HOME! PIDGE YOU CAN MEET MY FAMILY AND I CAN MEET THE REST OF YOURS!" screamed Lance.

"Just to make sure we all know we are visiting Earth. We will be coming back out. Which is where we need our resident tech expert. Pidge can you make an app that we can use to communicate with our family while we are away?" asked Keith.

"I can work on it, can Matt and Lance help me?" asked Pidge.

"What help is Lance going to be?" asked Keith.

"Hey!" exclaimed Lance.

"Having him around helps me work faster." Stated Pidge.

"How's that work?" asked Hunk.

"I have no idea. I just know it is true." Replied Pidge.

"If you say so. And yes they can if you want, but if Lance does something and you need to kick him out you can call me over." Replied Keith adding a joke at the end.

"Ouch! You guys sound like most of you hate working with me!" exclaimed Lance.

"I was just kidding Lance." Stated Hunk.

"And I was trying to have some fun with you." Replied Keith.

"Sure you were Keith." Replied Lance in his joking voice. "Hey Babe, shouldn't we go and grab Matt to work on this app?"

"Yeah, bye guys" replied Pidge.

"Good luck Pidge." Replied Allura.

"Bye." Replied Hunk and Keith as Lance and Pidge went back to the green lion's bay to find Matt and work on this new app.

"Hey guys! That was a fast training session." Replied Matt as he saw his sister and her boyfriend come into the bay.

"The training was to tell the team that we will be visiting Earth. Which is why we are here." Replied Lance.

"Keith wants this team to create an app that family on Earth can use to communicate with us while we are in space." Replied Pidge who was thinking through the ways of being able to communicate with home.

"Wait! We are visiting home!" exclaimed Matt. Who was so shocked he actually stopped working on decoding the Galra code.

"That is correct brother, we can see mom and dad again. And I will be able to meet Lance's family." Replied Pidge who was having the idea of finally meeting Lance's family hit her that she fell into her seat.

"Pidge?" asked Matt.

"Katie?" asked Lance.

"Uh?" asked Pidge.

"Babe, are you okay?" asked Lance.

"Uh… yeah…yeah. I am fine." Stated Pidge.

"No, you are not." Stated Matt.

"I'm on Matt's side. What just went through that beautiful brain of yours?" asked Lance.

"Fine, you got me. Let's just say that meeting with your family after over two years of being together without them even knowing if you were alive. Yeah, I am starting to stress over that meeting." Replied Pidge.

"Don't worry Katie. Trust me they will love you!" exclaimed Lance.

"How do you know?" asked Pidge.

"I know because you make me happy and before I left they did everything to find someone for me. But it never worked because the girl they choose never made me happy like you do." Stated Lance.

"I guess that now makes sense why you jumped at any reason to meet a girl. Pressure from your family?" asked Pidge.

"You got it Babe!" exclaimed Lance.

"Wow! I'm sorry about that Lance." Stated Matt.


End file.
